


You Are My New Dream

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve x reader. Steve and reader are engaged and he plans a surprise, super romantic, 1940s inspired date night in the Tower. Song is "Put Your Dreams Away" by Frank Sinatra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My New Dream

“Steve, can I open my eyes nowww?” You said with a laugh, your hands over your eyes as Steve led you into what you assumed was your shared bedroom. You smelled something strong and sweet throughout the air and couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to.

Steve kissed the top of your head, his hands holding firm around your waist as he directed you. You smiled as you heard the excitement in his voice: “Not just yet, babe. Hold on.”

You waited patiently for a few more seconds, hearing Steve shuffle over across the hardwood floor before returning back to place his hands over yours, lowering them slowly as you grinned.

“OK, open!”

You opened your eyes, your hands going up over your mouth with surprise and appreciation. There were rose petals scattered all over the room as well as a bouquet on the bed next to a bottle of champagne. Twenty or so candles cast their glow around the room; their gentle flickering sending a different kind of warmth throughout you.

You gazed open-mouthed and smiling at your fiance, comically waving a hand in front of your eyes as you started to feel yourself getting a little teared up.

Steve was there in an instant, his expression tender and full of adoration. “I’m guessing you like it?”

You nodded repeatedly as he chuckled and you brought your hands to frame his face while your lips moved onto his. When you pulled away, he was still smiling.

“Of course I do,” you whispered happily. “I love it, I love you, WOW do I love you.” Steve kissed you again; one of his hands wrapping snugly around your waist and the other at the base of your neck. He pulled back, your foreheads still touching. “I love you too, Y/N.”

He moved backwards with a grin, holding up a finger as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote. Smiling slightly at the inquisitive look on your face, Steve cleared his throat and gave a dramatic, “AND NOW,” before pressing a button. Suddenly, the entire room was filled with 1940s jazz music – you couldn’t even understand where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be all around you and somehow, within you.

“How did you do this?” you asked incredulously, Steve’s grinned widening at your look of astonishment. “Stark helped me rig it up. Surround sound off my phone” - he gestured to his iPhone lying on the nightstand - “and right through the four walls.”

You beamed at him, your heartbeat quickening as he got down on one knee again and gently grasping your hand, just like he did when he proposed.

“M’am,” he said seriously, but his eyes were sparkling as you rolled your own and giggled. “Would you do me the honor of giving me a dance?” His blue eyes still fixed on yours, he brushed his lips against the sparkling ring on your finger.

“It would be my pleasure, Captain,” you murmured affectionately, smiling as Steve rose to his feet and you placed your chin on his shoulder, your hands intertwined as you swayed to the music.

When the lyrics started, you were surprised when another voice echoed around the room, one that was not Frank Sinatra’s

Steve tilted your face up toward his, dropping his hands to wrap them around your waist while yours clasped tightly behind his neck. You couldn’t take your eyes off him as he started to sing to you; filling your chest with love beyond words.

“Put your dreams away for another day  
And I will take their place in your heart

Wishing on a star never got you far  
And so it’s time to make a new start

When your dreams at night  
Fade before you  
Then I’ll have the right  
To adore you

Let your kiss confess this is happiness, darling  
And put all your dreams away.”

You smiled softly as you swayed back and forth, lulled by the sweetness in Steve’s voice and the familiarity of his strong body against yours. When he finished, he brought his forehead to yours, nuzzling your nose until he got a laugh.

“There’s my girl,” he murmured lovingly with a smirk.

You pulled back to look at his smiling face, running a hand through his brown hair. “How did I get so lucky?” You sighed gently.

Steve placed his lips on yours and earned a surprised squeak from you as you were suddenly off the ground and into his arms, bridal style, and being plopped lightly onto the bed.

He rolled onto his side, propping his head up with his hand as he traced the curve of your waist, accented by the tight, dark skirt you were wearing. “I think I’m the one who should be asking that question. God, you’re so gorgeous.”

“Yeah, Captain?” You said, Steve’s eyes brightening at this new playful, suggestive tone in your voice. “Why don’t you just show me how gorgeous you think I am?”

Steve rolled you onto your back as you laughed, straddling you and grinning. “Is that a challenge? Because you know I never back down from a challenge.”

You smiled with desire and affection, your hand grabbing at the light fabric of his dress shirt as you brought his face just centimeters in front of yours.”

“Then absolutely, it is,” you whispered, your heart swelling again at the glowing look Steve gave you before bringing his lips to move against yours once more.


End file.
